Conan, Missing
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Conan is kidnapped. Will Rachel find him in time? Is he turning back into Jimmy? Have you ever heard about someone with say two minds think alike? Well i used that in a different idea!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Case Closed or Detective Conan.

Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Rachel and Conan were walking home from school.

"Conan, let's rent a movie or two," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Conan said. 'Good thing Rachel stopped thinking that I'm Jimmy even though I am,' Conan thought. They walked passed the bakery that they liked.

At the movie store, Conan grabbed a movie called Pokemon Forever and Rachel picked the movie call Darkness Falls. They paid for the rented movies and walked home.

At Rachel's house, Rachel's dad, Richard, just got of the phone with the police as Rachel and Conan came in.

"Rachel, I have to go, a case came up," Richard said. Conan followed Richard to the cab and sat next to Richard. Rachel came and sat next to Conan.

"Yay, another car ride!" Conan shouted. Richard looked mad, but he forgot as they pulled up to the house.

The man that was killed was named Goten Hirigari. He was killed by a knife. While Conan looked at the body, a man grabbed him from behind.

"Rachel…," Conan started, but his mouth was clogged with a piece of cloth.

"Conan," Rachel said "Dad, Conan is gone."

Conan was shoved into a van. The man that had grabbed Conan was driving. Conan noticed that the man was wearing black.

"Tell him to call his parents," the man said as he hopped in the car.

"Kid, call your mom," another man said, "and tell her you are alright." The second man pointed a gun at Conan's head.

"My mom is dead," Conan lied.

"Then who did call out for?" the second man asked.

"Rachel, my dog," Conan lied. Conan started to cry. 'This should fool them' Conan thought.

"Shut up," the second man said. The second man punched Conan on his cheek. A the place where the second guy punched started to swell a police officer came up behind the van.

"Pull over. This is the police," the one police officer shouted. The van slowed down and pulled over.

"Hide the kid and climb up here," the first guy said. The second guy hid Conan under a blanket. Then the second guy rolled up the blanket and tied it so that it didn't look suspicious. After that he climb into the passenger seat. The police officer came up to the side of the van.

"Hi sir," the first man said.

"Have you seen this boy?" the officer asked as he held up a picture of Conan.

"No, why?" the first man asked.

"You two are known to kidnap little kids," the officer answered. The officer left and the van began to move.

"So where are we taking the kid?" the second man asked. The van turned a corner and Conan rolled to the other side.

"We're taking him to an abandon toy factory, so he can play with every toy ever created in that factor. The factory is a videogame factory," the first guy answered. The van stopped. "The factory also has like 50 packs of batteries," the first man said.

"Good place to put a kid," the second man said. Conan was lifted out of the van and was untied. "Have fun, kid," the second man said. He threw Conan into the factory. The two men left and locked Conan in the factory.

"I need to stay in the front of the crowd," Conan said. He walked over to the games and the game stations. He started playing games.

A/n: I know I can't write Case Closed fan fictions. Next chapter is called Back to Jimmy.-Lady Kagome0101


	2. Back to Jimmy

Disclaimer: I don't own Case Closed or Detective Conan.

Chapter 1

Back to Jimmy

Conan sat on the floor playing video games when this green smoke came in through the vents.

"Where did all this smoke come from?" Conan said. He coughed a few times. After a few minutes Conan passed out.

Rachel went running through town to see if Conan went home. She stopped running at her house and began to run up the stairs. When she reach the top she found a note on the door. Rachel took the note off the door and read it.

_"Damn. Where's Jimmy when you need him?" Rachel said. She ran down the stairs and she began her search again._

Conan woke up.

"These clothes feel really tight," Conan said. He looked in the mirror that was beside him. He was Jimmy Kudo again. Jimmy looked around for clothes that would fit him. He looked in the closets and in the lockers. He found a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

"I just need to find a shirt," Jimmy said. He walked over to where he woke up and saw a boy that looked like Conan laying there. The boy was in the same outfit Conan had on. The boy awoke. He stared at Jimmy.

"If you are Jimmy and I'm Conan. Wait! I'm Jimmy," the boy said.

"Your Conan and I'm Jimmy. It looks like that green gas slit us apart," Jimmy said.

"You need to find Rachel and tell her you know where I am," Conan said as he walked over to a locker. Conan kicked the locker and it opened. Inside the locker was a black t-shirt and a black jacket. Conan took out a t-shirt and a jacket.

"What are those for?" Jimmy asked.

"For you to wear," Conan answered. Conan tossed the clothes to Jimmy. Jimmy put them on and left.

Rachel looked for Conan in the park. She walked over to the playground. Rachel started to cry.

"You know you should find help," a voice said. Rachel turned around. She thought it was Conan. Jimmy stood there.

"Jimmy, do you know were Conan is?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but first we solve one case at a time," Jimmy answered. Rachel thought for a minute and remembered the case that her Dad was trying to solve. Jimmy was walking away. Rachel punched the light pole that was next to her. She bent it with just her fist and that got Jimmy's attention.

"We find Conan first," Rachel said. Jimmy flinched.

"Fine. Follow me and tell me about you life with me gone," Jimmy said. He smiled. He started to run and Rachel followed.

Jimmy was half way there when he collapsed.

'No, let me stay Jimmy' Jimmy thought. Rachel ran by his side.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Jimmy stood up.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. He began running again. Rachel shook her head and started to follow him.

A/n: I know this is a short chapter. The next chapter is called Jimmy's truth.-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
